


Please Come Around

by Hedgehog-o-Brien (Roshwen)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But that doesn't mean we can't Angst over it, Drabble, M/M, Nobody knows, Tag to episode 03 Hard Times, Why did Crowley name himself Anthony?, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Hedgehog-o-Brien
Summary: ‘Mister Anthony J. Crowley,’ one of the Nazis says and the entire scene, Nazis and guns and double dealing femme fatales and all, comes to a screeching halt.





	Please Come Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Please Come Around TRADUCTION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403437) by [Alienor_Gauthier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier), [Hedgehog-o-Brien (Roshwen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Hedgehog-o-Brien)



‘Mister Anthony J. Crowley,’ one of the Nazis says and the entire scene, Nazis and guns and double dealing femme fatales and all, comes to a screeching halt.

‘ _Anthony?’_

There are a hundred thousand thoughts flying through Aziraphale’s brain, and most of them have to do with the toe-tapping demon in front of him. The demon he hasn’t seen in over eighty years, when he stormed out of St. James’ Park in an almighty snit.

‘You don’t like it?’

The demon who’s here, now, on consecrated ground that _must_ be painful, no matter how skilled of a tap dancer he seems to be.

‘Oh no, I didn’t… I’ll get used to it.’

And with that (well, Aziraphale has to ask about the J first, but still), it’s back to the matter at hand. To wit: Nazis, guns and double dealing femme fatales.

And bombs, apparently.

But when the bombs have dropped, the Nazis have been duly squished and even the books have been saved, the one thing that leaves Aziraphale reeling is:

Anthony.

And while he knows that it might not mean anything. That there is probably no real significance to it, That Crowley might have just decided to name himself after a famous movie star Aziraphale is unfamiliar with. Or that he overheard a mother calling her child and decided he liked the sound. Or perhaps he even just got himself a book of baby names, got bored about halfway through the A’s and left it at that.

While he knows that it would be utterly, _utterly_ ridiculous and even frowned upon Downstairs for a demon to name himself after one of the most venerated Saints in Christendom.

Aziraphale still goes home and allows himself, just this once, to spend the rest of the night grieving for the fallen angel who named himself after the patron saint of all things lost.

 

_Dear St. Anthony, please come around. Something is lost and it cannot be found._

 

 


End file.
